


Working Late Doesn't Have Perks

by godzillais



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: Prompt: Prompt: Imagine A and C wearing an incredibly sexy angel and devil lingerie for B on Halloween.





	Working Late Doesn't Have Perks

**Author's Note:**

> I need more for this pairing so I'm writing it. I apologize for how short it is!

Squall had had a long day at work. He was tired, exhausted even. Despite being young, he didn’t really have a lot of pep in his step so to speak. He was like a haggard old man in a 20-something’s body.

That was beside the point. It was after work on Halloween and all Squall wanted to do was go home and sleep. He didn’t expect his lovers to be awake any more, Zack having dragged Cloud out to a party earlier that evening. 

He unlocked the door to his apartment only to be greeted with a trail of fake black rose petals leading pass the living room and down the hall. He smirked when he saw a note that was written in Cloud’s neat handwriting saying “Undress to impress”. 

Despite having worked all day, he felt a little bit of energy renew at the idea of whatever his lovers had planned for him. He slipped off his work boots and socks and began to walk down the trail removing items of clothing as he went until he was left in nothing but boxers standing outside his bedroom door.

The rose petals led under the door and inside. “I’m home.” He gave in warning. When he got no answer he slowly pushed open the door only to be greeted by his two loved curled up with one another on the bed, sleeping. 

There were fake candles flickering all around the room, and a bowl of now solidifying chocolate on the bedside table. Squall could tell they put in a lot of effort only to have it go to waste because he was late coming home. 

He frowned when he saw their outfits. Both his lovers were dressed in sexy-as-hell lingerie wearing now bent wings that matched their “angel” and “devil” personalities, though Zack being the devil didn’t really fit either. 

Squall walked over and shook both of them causing them to startle awake. “Get dressed in PJ’s you dorks.” He mumbled kissing each of them on the temple. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

When Squall got out of the shower the candles were off and the bowl of chocolate was gone. His lovers were now dressed in their standard PJ’s which Squall happened to have found to be a lot sexier anyway. 

He crawled into the middle of the bed and was wrapped up by his two goofy lovers. He chuckled, “Sorry I worked so late.” 

Cloud shook his head and pressed a kiss against Squalls cheek, “Don’t be.”   
Zack piped up, “We can try again next year.” 

Squall and Cloud hummed. Cloud and Zack moved to rest their heads on Squall’s chest and Squall squeezed them close to him.

“Goodnight you dorks.”


End file.
